


The Messy Rejects

by last_ARKangel



Series: Family Matters [3]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Plot Twist, Rair Pair Hell, Secret Marriage, brief mention of Blitz/IQ, pranks gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_ARKangel/pseuds/last_ARKangel
Summary: Bandit and Ela screwed while bored and well that changed rather quick. Also a side dish of pining for people they don't think they can have.





	The Messy Rejects

The first time it happened Dom had been bored and found Ela first. Normally when he gave dropping hints for Marius to look his way it did not end well but with the pilot off on a mission as back-up, the prankster was missing his partner in crime. Meghan had left to provide intel as well and that meant a bored Polish tempest. The offer had required a few drinks on his own tab but the result had been pleasant enough. Dom’s back hit the door of the bathroom stall hard but before he could comment on how feisty she was her lips pressed against his with clear intent. Shut up and drop those pants, Brunsmeier. Fiddling with his belt took too long before the Polish woman got impatient and took matters into her own hands. Soon enough the German had his pants and briefs around his ankles and Ela’s lips around his cock. A blowjob in a club bathroom wasn’t perhaps the classiest way to relieve their needs but it stopped the itch for the time being. Besides he’d had his fun fucking her against the stall door not long afterwards. It wasn’t Marius but it was someone even if his heart ached for something completely different.

Soon it became a thing of comfort and distraction. The fifth time however had been after a mission gone wrong. They had both been shot superficially while Jack had been ushered into emergency surgery for his wounds. The rooftop of Hereford base was where they had found one another, Dom struggling to light his cigarette while Ela tucked her knees under her chin as she tried to not think about the blood that was still on her clothes as she had fought to control the bleeding of their friend. Zofia had been there to take over to help Gustave, Dom having to drag Ela kicking and screaming from her duty so the medic could do his job. Deep down she knew her sister and the good doctor were liting her burden from her but she couldn’t help but think if the man didn’t survive it would be her fault. Dom eventually gave up on lighting his cigarette and turned towards the woman. So fragile and maybe he knew all too well about the consequences of losing friends and family. Cedric and him were still on shaky ground after he had forced an early retirement on accident.

Sitting down behind the green haired defender, he pulled her into his arms tightly. Kissing her on her head, he whispered, “Jack will live. I promise you that you did everything you could. Demons are only powerful if we let them be. Hannover taught me that much.” Her trembling form turned around, legs straddling him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and her forehead resting upon his. The silence as they both closed their eyes was deafening. Neither operators were known for their golden hearts but few had cracked the icy shells. For the first time since they had started their intimate dance the steps led them to familiar ground. Lips met hesitantly, both feeling each other out for what they both knew they needed. Lifting her to her feet, Dom asked quietly in between the soft kisses, “I know what I want. What do you want?” Ela wasn’t one for a lot of words so instead of saying what she wanted she showed him. One knowing look was all it took before she pulled him into a much more telling kiss.

That was the only hint Dom needed before leading her to the vacant GSG-9 quarters. For once he was thankful Marius was on mission. Monika was still at the hospital while Elias was busy with his own wounds. Thankfully the flashy shield bearer was only stuck bedridden there because of debris that had fallen, breaking his leg while he had been rescuing the hostages. He would deal with his bad bone puns later and leave that to whatever Monika was to him. They never had given themselves a title. Just a knowing smile between them whenever asked ever since training. For now it was silent, however the light of the room highlighted just how bloody they looked. Their wounds had been dressed and their skin scrubbed but their clothes would need a serious was before they’d ever be used again. One last questioning look was only met with her impatient eyes before he locked the door behind them. Clothes hurriedly shed before they found themselves on his bed naked, her beneath him with needy eyes staring into his own. For once this was all about them and what they needed from each other for their own sanity. When it was all said and done, Dom did a thing he never allowed before. Pulling Ela into his arms, he held her close and murmured sweet nothings into her ear. When morning came Monika found the two asleep together. A quick snapped picture was all she got away with before she slipped into her own room on the other side of their quarters quietly. She could tell Dom about Elias and his stupid whining later. She was not one to ruin a moment.

Months later after they had established in secret what they were, people slowly started taking notice. The times where they thought they were left alone in the corridors post mission, early before breakfast where they whispered sweet nothings in one another’s ear. Soon enough it was the worst kept secret on base. So much that every single time Meghan or Marius saw the two together there was a mix of hurt and disappointment in their faces. Jealousy was a cruel reality, the two people they had been pining for had moved on from the crushes. One afternoon while both Dom and Ela were on mission together, Meghan entered the workshop to approach Marius who seemed just as annoyed. His magpies sat before him on the desk while he frustratedly worked on his calculations for improvements. “Marius we need to talk and preferably without you erasing more holes into your piece of paper,” Meghan’s voice calm as she took a seat opposite the pilot. A quick glance as he paused his erasing to notice the holes scattered on his work. Perhaps he needed to take a break.

“Me ja? What do you need from me?” The pilot tilted his head to the side, blond hair falling in his face as a result. “Well we both know you are in love with Dominic and I’m here to help you change his mind about a certain lady of his. But if you aren’t interested I could always leave you to your already bad social cues to fuck it up for you,” her sing songy taunt clear in her voice, confident she would get his attention that way. Marius didn’t even ponder his decision. He merely looked up and nodded saying, “Anything to get his attention.” It was then that they began planning a way to separate the two operators unknowing that Dom and Ela were both very much willing to share affections if they simply asked.

The base had its fair share of relationships that Dom and Ela being together was just a blip on the radar screen. Still didn’t change the fact the people they had tried to move on from had only realized they felt the same once the two became a couple. The plan to separate the two started small, some with pranks played on Ela and Dom framed for them. Unfortunately for the scheming duo, Dom not only had an alibi for his pranks but she had found them amusing. Even if one had ended with her hair color hot pink instead of it’s traditional green. The prank had backfired only for Ela to keep the new color for a few weeks and make Dom match her with dyed blue hair. A few failed pranks later, Dom and Ela had finally let the truth sink into their heads. Both naked in Ela’s bed after everything ended with laughter and a shared smoke, Dominic finally pieced things together. “I think I know who’s been pulling the pranks on you. When was the last time you saw Meghan or Marius happy when were both in the room? I’ve not known Meghan as long as you veha but I’ve known Marius for years and I can read that man like a book. The little looks he gives you when he thinks we aren’t looking show more than I care to admit.”

Ela propped her herself up with her elbow as she turned to face a pensive looking Dominic staring at the ceiling. It made sense now that she recalled a time a week back where Meghan had walked away in disgust after seeing them share a kiss while making everyone breakfast together. Perhaps there was truth to the theory after all. It wasn’t like they hid the fact their relationship was built to be polyamorous. Ela had let Dom sleep with Mark and James when they asked if he could join. She had even told him to be safe while giving him an unopened condom followed by a cheeky wink. “If you’re right then why don’t we just stage an intervention. Talk to them and maybe just maybe we can turn the tide into our favor. Perhaps you can show little Marius just what that tongue of yours is best at while I make Meghan take the lead and take me however she wants to.” Ela’s playful smirk was quickly replaced with her moaning as Dom who was quite thrilled with her ideas slipped a hand between her legs. Forever a tease, he pulled away only to push her onto the bed beneath him. As he kissed her, Dom murmured softly, “I’ll be sure to give you all the juicy details later, kitten.”

The following day Meghan and Marius found themselves facing a cuddly Dominic and Ela as they had called them in for the intervention. Both of them looked uncomfortable facing the people they had been pining for all cuddly together before them. After a quick kiss from Dom to her cheek, Ela finally spoke, “Meghan and Marius we have brought you here for a reason. Through careful research we have come to a conclusion. We know you’ve been trying to break us up. As our best friends we have other questions but our first one is why? Care to explain the pranks and all the dirty looks?” Marius’ face went pale as he knew they’d been caught but Meghan hid her shock a bit better, bluntly stating, “Both of us let jealousy get the better of us and for that we are sorry. I wanted you Ela and Marius wanted Dom. I promise you we will stop-” “If you say stop getting jealous over us then we might have a problem with that my lovely lady,” Dom smug as he watched her face drain a bit as he spoke. Ela nodded and continued where Dom broke off and said, “In fact if you can overlook that we are a couple then we’d be more than willing to date you two as well. Both Dom and I are poly. Everyone seems to know this but I think both of you overlooked that fact. I’d very much not mind if I got to spend some alone time in bed with you and I’m sure Dom would adore seeing you naked, Marius. That is our proposal though. I care about Dom. Hell I love him but when it comes to it we are both people who while we know who we go home to every night we still love people and both enjoy sex with others. I mean I wouldn’t have let him give me this if I wasn’t sure I was going to always be his at the end of the day.” 

Ela lifted her left hand and showed her ring finger with a simple wedding band on it. Both Marius and Meghan sat there stunned silent. The Polish woman had only told a couple of people besides Six. Zofia had been one of their witnesses while Gustave needed it for medical records. After a particularly rough mission in the Mojave Desert with one of the hostages being killed and Gilles being in critical condition after taking a few too many bullets for the hostage who had ended up living. A couple drinks in and Dom had called up Six to kindly inform her he was marrying his fellow operator whether she gave permission or not. Vegas weddings were known for their quick annulments but it had been the fastest way to seal the deal. Legally bound, they had been clear from the beginning that they wouldn’t be jealous and would inform the other ahead of time if they had found someone they liked.

“I’m game,” the quick agreement by Marius earned a raised eyebrow from Dom and a grin from Ela. Marius was always so socially inept that reading him was tricky. If Dom truly thought about it then he’d guess Marius would be the one most likely of the two to agree. The guy still hadn’t told his uncle about being gay. He’d hid it for years till he had met Dom, Elias and Monika. The one thing that could be said for the GSG-9 were that they were family. If something happened they jumped to the defense of the others no matter what. Out of the CTU’s theirs was the one no one questioned when it came to how well they knew one another. Even now as he wanted nothing more than to kiss Marius and prove that he cared it was Meghan who broke the silence after Marius’ confession. “Seems like Marius has made up his mind. I’m not entirely sure but I’ve never backed down from a challenge before so I guess I’m in too.” 

Ela took one look at Dominic before whispering into his ear, “Lube’s in your dresser drawer. Go show Marius some fun. Unless you both wanna see me and Meghan naked.” While Dom let out a tiny growl, Marius shook his head no violently. Women were a turn off for him and Dom barely got to give his wife a goodbye kiss as she tugged her shirt off and tossed it onto her bedroom floor before a needy Marius dragged him away to the German’s quarters. When Ela returned to Dom’s bed that night, she cuddled closer to the man she had married. Meghan and Marius however would spend the next morning trying to hide the hickies that they’d been given. Only a shared look between Ela and Dom clued in that they knew anything about the cause. They finally had all they had ever wanted.


End file.
